Last Hurrah
by HElRosa
Summary: Andie, a former FCW wrestler, hooks up with Dean Ambrose, an old colleague she met in FCW, for one last hurrah. WARNING: super rough sex, both characters are in open relationships, Dean maybe married to RY in this fictional universe, but I'll let you decide etc etc. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seem to be on a bit of a writing roll here so thought I might as well continue uploading. This is split into two chapters, but it's really just a one-shot. I felt it would be too much to read all in one chapter.**

**Some explanation is needed here before you start reading – This is kind of an epilogue to a couple of long stories I wrote a while back for FF under a different pen-name. Therefore, I've added as much necessary detail as I felt was needed to explain bits that may not have otherwise made sense.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if so, please favourite, follow me and review!**

* * *

Andie watched the wrestlers in the ring working through a well put together match with pride. She had trained both of the female competitors at the beginning of their careers and she couldn't believe how far they had come since the year in which she had last seen them. They'd clearly been working hard. Both of them had requested that Andie come to see their match and she had only intended on just showing her face, but to her surprise she had found she had enjoyed the whole show so much up until this point that she would stay for the remainder as well. When it came to the end she decided to wait things out a little, wanting to avoid the inevitable crush at the exits. After the people left in the building dwindled down to a few die hard fans she figured it would be safe to leave and made her way out of the building swiftly, making sure to keep her gaze downward to decrease the chances of getting recognised by some beady eyed fans. Years ago she had been a WWE hopeful in FCW, their developmental territory at that time, and had gained popularity as somewhat of an 'anti-diva' before the term started to be used freely and had swelled into the so called 'women's revolution'. However, her WWE prospects had fizzled out quickly for many reasons that she had come to terms with now. She had carved a career out for herself on the indies instead and once she had discovered that she enjoyed training the younger ones, she pursued that instead. Never really one for the limelight and fame that could come with hitting it big as a wrestler, this suited her better. She made a good living and was still heavily involved in the crazy business that she loved, but was able to take more of a quiet, backstage role. Even better than that it had allowed her to settle down and think about starting a family. Not that she intended to do all of that for at least a few years yet, but she'd completed a couple of things first which for her were pre-requisites; she owned a house and she was engaged. Though despite her relatively low key profile now, there was still the odd person who recognised her either from her FCW days or her latter, more glorious indie days. She got to the cab rank thankfully without drawing anyone's notice and flagged down the first cab she saw.

"Where to?" The driver said, leaning out of the drivers window to address her.

"Hey lady, I was here first!" A rude voice blurted over her before she could respond.

Andie jumped a little, both because it was unexpected and because the voice was vaguely familiar, but she wasn't sure why. Anyway, she shook off both of those feelings quickly so that she could apologise, always keen to avoid any kind of trouble these days.

"I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't see you here. I guess I must have-"

She abruptly stopped talking when she fully turned to clock eyes with the man who had yelled at her. She felt her blood run cold and had to stare at him for a few moments to be sure it was him. He seemed to be doing the same thing. Time had definitely done a number on him, but age suited him. He had finally cut short his mop of dirty blonde messy hair and he'd grown a beard. It was a tad hipster, but Andie had always appreciated a beard, it added definition to a man's face and Andie could see it had done that for him, even in the dim light that the street lamps threw out. She scanned his body and could see he still kept in shape and if anything his physique actually looked better now. She remembered that he had been prone to laziness back when she had known him well, clearly something had whipped him into shape since.

"Sorry, you can have this one," the man, Dean Ambrose, mumbled after a few silent moments. Andie had forgotten how low, deep and gravelly his voice was. Even when he was mumbling, it was very distinctive.

Many memories swamped Andie in that moment. The short lived whirlwind of a career with WWE, William Regals bizarre mentorship, how lonely she had felt then, how miserable and how the only person who had been able to alleviate any of that had been Dean Ambrose, yet he was also the same man who had fucked her up, in more than just the literal sense. She knew it was best to let bygones be bygones, but he was here standing right in front of her, letting her pass him by without even acknowledging what a huge part she had been of his life at some point... she couldn't let that happen.

"No it's okay. Erm you're here, very unexpectedly, I feel like we should er catch up, you know? God, it's been years."

Andie didn't know what she was saying, words were just falling out of her mouth. Dean gave a smile which Andie did not recognise, if she didn't know anything about him she might think it was a nice smile that polite folk give each other when they pass by each other on the street.

"Do you want a cab or not?" The driver snapped.

"We do. Mandarin Oriental, please," Dean replied.

Andie was a bit taken aback by the choice, both because she didn't remember Dean having any taste whatsoever and it was the exact same hotel she had booked for tonight, as a treat to herself. Then Dean surprised her even further by opening the door of the cab for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Andie couldn't stop herself frowning at him suspiciously before she got into the cab, which Dean laughed at.

"You still hate me, huh?" He said as he climbed in after her.

"Don't be silly, I never hated you. As I said, this is just all very unexpected."

"Well you weren't the first person I expected to see tonight either."

Dean grunted as he settled himself beside her. Andie was grateful that the backseats were spacious enough so that there was still some good separation between them. Andie watched Dean make himself comfy and look directly ahead of him with a neutral expression on his face. One thing time hadn't changed about him was how difficult he was to read. Andie assumed the same position, staring ahead of her. Her mind was alight with flashes of the past, what he had done to her, what she had done to him... there'd been a kind of electricity between them that she hadn't found with anyone since, not even her fiancé.

"So, what brings you here?" Dean eventually said, after many minutes of silence.

"I came to see Tiki Brawl, I trained two of the girls that were having a match."

"Ah, same! I was with Regal, did you see him?"

Andie shuddered on hearing the name said so casually.

"No, you're still friends then?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, we don't get to see each other as much as we did in our day."

Dean looked at her meaningfully and Andie was glad when the cab driver pulled to a sudden halt and asked for his fare. Andie went to grab her purse, but Dean was quicker than her and had already produced notes to put into the drivers waiting hand.

"What made you go for the oriental?" Andie asked as they stepped out of the cab, wanting to steer the conversation away from the direction of Regal.

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Weird. So am I."

"I guess we've both gone up in the world."

"Yeah, some more than others."

They were both heading in the direction of the bar, Andie found it strange that the conversation was coming so easily to her and that they hadn't needed to discuss where they were heading. It felt like happier, more chilled out times she had spent with him. Those moments had been few and far between, but when they had happened, she had really relished them.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked, snapping his head to the side to look at her.

They'd made very little eye contact in their conversation until now. His brow had furrowed slightly and Andie recognised that look of a touched nerve. Even after all this time, she remembered when she needed to back off. But this was a safe place, they were both grown ups and she had no reason to be scared of him in any way anymore. When they reached the bar they both grabbed a stool each. The bar was busy and the tables were full, but they didn't choose the spot because of that, they'd both always liked being barflys.

"I mean I know you made it big in WWE. I always knew you would. It all came very naturally to you."

Dean smiled again, this time a bit more sardonically.

"Eh, you haven't heard then?"

"Heard what?"

"I quit. I retired."

"When?" Andie asked.

She was honestly amazed he was still alive. He was talented, but when Andie last saw him he seemed to be a man on the road to self destruction. So she was surprised that he had got this far and was now giving it up.

"The terms were agreed about six months ago. I went out just after Mania. It's been about a month now."

"Two JD and coke, please," Dean then asked the bartender when he came over to them.

"You still like that?" He asked when he turned to Andie.

"I'm more of a Moët girl now. But you know me, I was never really that picky," Andie smirked.

"I don't know about that," Dean said with a similar smirk. He still had that devilish way about him, some things just never changed.

"Are we flirting now?" Andie admonished him.

"You started this. You suggested we catch up," Dean waved his hands in the air before making inverted commas with his fingers.

"We haven't seen each other in so long and we bumped into each other. What was I supposed to do? Get into the cab?"

"Yeah, it's what any sensible girl would have done."

Dean asked the bartender to keep the tab open as the drinks were placed, beautifully presented, in front of them.

"Yes, you're right. This was a bad idea. I will finish this drink and then go to bed, how does that sound? More sensible to you?"

"It sounds like something you don't wanna do."

"You still talk utter shit," Andie snapped at him, feeling their old dynamic coming back disturbingly quickly, despite all the events and time that had passed since then.

"Anyway, why have you retired? Has it got anything to do with your _wife_?"

Andie looked pointedly at the silver band she had only just noticed on Deans ring finger. She felt guilty that she felt a stab of jealousy when she saw it, after all, she was about to get married herself. She shouldn't be feeling like that. Dean took a long sip of his drink before letting out an exaggerated, satisfied sigh, one not too dissimilar to those she had dragged from him many years ago after a bout of fucking.

"Kind of. She's in the business too, not a wrestler though. I'd been thinking about retiring for some time. I'd done everything I wanted to, I wasn't really enjoying the storylines that were being written for me and I want to still be able bodied by the time I'm 40. I don't really feel like I've left though, because she's still there. I'll always be in the wrestling loop."

Andie felt herself soften towards him at his honesty.

"Anyway, you can't fucking judge me. What's this?"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and held it closer to him so he could inspect her engagement ring. Andie felt her heart beat faster at the contact. He still clearly did not understand personal boundaries.

"You got me, Sherlock. It's an engagement ring."

Dean peered at it for a while before letting go of her hand.

"Looks expensive. Who is the lucky man?"

"He's a nice man who has made money from real estate."

Andie was doing a huge disservice to her fiancé by describing him in such a way. She could never convey in words alone to Dean how wonderful he was and how he made everything in her life feel right. But this was something she wanted to keep to herself and not have Dean ruin.

"You don't wanna talk about him?" Dean said, getting the hint.

"No. He's amazing and I hate saying it because it always sounds cheesy, but I do love him. Me being here is not a reflection on the state of my relationship or anything."

Dean held his hands up.

"I wasn't suggesting that. If it helps, I don't like talking about my marriage either. That shit is private."

"I'll drink to that," Andie said and held her glass up to clink it with Deans, she liked this new, more mature Dean. She was wondering what had happened to that bizarre, deeply flawed young man.

"I know we just said we wouldn't talk about our relationships, but, I never thought you would get married. Seriously, how did that happen?"

Dean laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about how we met. I just don't want to go into the ins and outs of my marriage. It is a long story though."

"I always liked your stories," Andie said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well as I have a captive audience," Dean grinned and took another sip of his drink before he began, "she came into my life when I least expected it. I know it's a cliché, but that is how it was."

Andie nodded, "it was the same for me too."

"Bitch, shut up, this is story time with Dean Ambrose not Morgana Fairy, or whatever your name used to be. Do you still go by that?"

Andie laughed, enough time had passed for her to be able to find humour in the name.

"Nope. WWE owned that, thank god. I literally go by my regular old name now. I'm a trainer now. Maybe it's something you might wanna look into, now you're retired."

"I bet you're good at that. We learned how to be teachers from the best," Dean said solemnly.

Andie couldn't deny Regals talent, but she felt that he had a lot to answer for in 'guiding' her career in the early days. He was the one person from her past she still held a grudge against. Somehow, it had not been too difficult to forgive Dean. However, Andie didn't share any of these feelings with Dean and just smiled.

"Anyway, so she came out of the blue blah blah. But she came literally right after I'd done some really fucked up shit."

Andie quirked an eyebrow.

"Fucked up shit huh? Even by your standards? Must have been some real nasty shit then."

"In hindsight, I think it was. I'm not proud of what I did. I think I need another drink to help me explain this."

"Do you fancy a bottle of prosecco?"

"Aw man I've missed your englishisms. I mean Regal makes them, but they sound way cuter coming out of your mouth."

"Is that a yes or no, asshole?"

"It would not be my first choice, but if it's what the lady wants then it's a yes, asshole."

Andie got the attention of the bartender to place the order, then turned back to Dean.

"Come on, I want to hear what you did. I'm looking forward to this."

"You won't enjoy it," Dean said darkly.

Andie felt slightly anxious but at the same time a sick part of her wanted to know what he had done and quickly.

"I kind of got involved in this girl trafficking thing."

Andie wasn't particularly shocked by that, she didn't remember him being much of a feminist.

"But by accident. When I debuted in WWE I was the absolute shit, McMahon was giving me, Seth and Roman whatever we wanted to keep us sweet. Within reason. Getting girls was so fucking easy, but so easy it was boring. Do you get me?"

Andie nodded. Despite all his fundamental flaws nothing could distract from the fact that he was a very attractive man. His body was like something from the mind of Michelangelo and though he didn't have the stereotypical good looks of a leading man, he was so purely masculine that it more than made up for his average face. Andie had no problem imagining him seducing scores of women when he had been in The Shield. She had felt so bitter towards WWE back then that she had avoided its output as much as possible, but it had been so difficult to avoid the buzz that surrounded The Shield. At the time it had hurt her to see that he was soaring high and that she'd more or less been dumped by the company, yet at the same time she was pleased for him. No matter all the wrongs he had done he was a born star and that had to win through eventually.

"So I got this idea that I would kidnap a girl and it got me into some hot water."

"Holy crap! I knew you were into dubious consent but I don't think anyone consents to getting kidnapped."

Dean groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, seemingly embarrassed, this was a first from him, at least in front of Andie anyway.

"You don't get it. I know it sounds bad... but they wanted it. You understand that at least, right?"

Now it was Andie's turn to feel embarrassed. She nodded curtly and Dean continued.

"Anyway, it was all good. We all had a good time, the girl went unharmed. No real harm done."

"We _all_ had a good time?" Andie interrupted him.

"Yes, me, Seth and Roman. At some point we discovered we liked having sex at the same time. Not like with each other, but together."

Andie laughed.

"My mind is blown. Why couldn't we have bumped into each other when you were going through that crazy stage? Do you know how many girls would have given their right arm to have a gang bang with all of you guys?"

"It wasn't quite a gang bang, though I'd love to say it could still be arranged because you would have liked it, but we've all moved on now. Apart from Seth."

Andie was curious about the last part but she'd rather listen to Dean's side of the story than divert to anybody else's.

"So we did it maybe half a dozen times, but for some reason I just got weirdly obsessed with this one girl."

"Oh?" Andie arched an eyebrow and sipped her prosecco which had just been delivered to them. "What made her special?"

Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully before picking up his glass and taking a sip. He pulled a face as he swallowed it.

"Nastier than I remember, but it will do. Looking back on it, there was nothing really special about her. But she seemed very innocent and that was what made her different to every other girl I'd had."

"So you thought you'd ruin her innocence?"

"You say ruin her innocence, I say broaden her horizons."

Andie snorted into her glass.

"To be honest, I'm actually not impressed. So far it doesn't really sound that bad."

Dean side eyed her.

"Well, it got bad. I was very controlling."

"You controlling? Surely not."

"Shut up, it's not funny. I told her she was my property, I treated her like she was a slave. It was inhumane, really."

Andie smiled.

"I'm kind of proud of you for realising you've done wrong in the past. You seem like a better, more content person now."

"I wouldn't say I'm a better person. I think I'm better at handling my impulses and emotions now but deep down I'm still a bastard."

"I'm sure there's a saying about it being your actions that make you, not your thoughts or whatever. When does your wife come into the story?"

Deans face brightened on thinking about her. He clearly loved her and Andie was okay with that, being in love seemed to suit them both.

"We were acquaintances during that period. She had joined WWE around the same time I did and I saw her around a lot. We would always speak to each other politely."

Andie thought back to how he was then and she would not have put Dean and polite in the same sentence. Dean could obviously see what she was thinking.

"When I'm not thinking about banging someone, I can be nice. Wanting to fuck someone just seems to bring out the worst in me, I don't know why. After that girl walked out on me-"

Dean paused at this point before continuing.

"I deserved that by the way, her walking out on me, it was the right thing to do. So after that me and my future wife developed a friendship over time, one that I didn't know I was crying out for, until eventually I was asking if she wanted to go grab food, go for a walk, watch a film and then you know how it is. The rest is history, as they say. She saved me."

Andie found it a sweet story but she didn't want to be condescending and somehow invalidate Deans feelings by telling him that, so she asked another question instead, one she knew he would enjoy answering.

"I'm curious, why did you not want to bang her?"

"I didn't think she was my type. She's beautiful, too beautiful for me. She's classy."

"And I wasn't?"

"Do you call matching black leather pants and a jacket with high heeled doc martens classy?"

Andie shrugged, "I guess not."

"But it is sexy," Dean winked.

When Andie had been younger she would have blushed a little to be called sexy by Dean but now she just took it in her stride. She knew she looked shit hot in this get up.

"That's enough about me, what's your story? How did you meet Mr. Right?"

"Honestly, not that differently to how you got with your Mrs. I was happy, at least I thought so, living the single life. Then he came along and initially we were just good friends, he said he wouldn't do friends with benefits though, which is as far as I wanted to take it. Now three years on, he's won me over by being an all round great guy."

"But you're here, having a drink with me, at the most expensive hotel in this city and it's not like I've led you into temptation. You were always gonna wind up with a man here, weren't you?"

Dean stared at her intensely in a way that unsettled Andie. She had been enjoying the chat and the drinks, until now.

"Why'd you have to do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Be a jerk."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk. I'm just genuinely curious as to what your deal is. You've dressed like that because you want to be noticed and you've booked a room for just you at a swanky ass hotel."

He slowly eyed the length of Andies body, not even trying to hide that he was checking her out.

"I could say the same thing about you. Except as always, you are not dressed to impress."

Dean was wearing a leather jacket that had seen better days over a simple crew neck black top with distressed jeans. Jeans that Andie suspected were not purchased distressed, simply distressed by years of wear. She chuckled to herself thinking about how the pair of them must have appeared to people right now.

"If you must know, I am having this champagne with you completely guilt free. I have an open relationship, not that it is really any of your business."

"Darling, prosecco is not a type of champagne and having an open relationship is not some new fangled thing, so stop looking so proud of yourself."

"What's the difference? It all tastes the same and at least I'm not a cheat."

Andie face palmed, "neither am I, I am also in an open relationship."

Dean put down his glass sharply. "Ohhhh that is so convenient. Lucky for you, my days of ruining peoples lives for fun are long gone so I cannot be tempted by your lies, vixen."

"No, I'm being serious. My fiancé is a sweetheart and he can fill that gap that Regal made when I ditched that toxic piece of shit. But not the other gaps so well."

Dean frowned.

"All this time I thought I was the one you hated."

"No, like I said at the beginning of this crazy evening, I've never hated you. And to be honest I don't hate Regal, I just resent what he did. I think he abused his trust."

"Go on," Dean said, filling up both his and Andie's glasses and gesturing to the bartender for another bottle. It had gone down scarily fast.

"Well he pushed us together because he got off on being a really twisted matchmaker and him disciplining me was just about him getting his rocks off."

"Yeah, duh," Dean said and smiled, though not in a nasty way, which Andie was grateful for because he was truly the only person in the world who could understand the web that Regal had created.

"Now I'm in the position I am in, I can see how wrong that was. For a long time I felt like I had just overacted. But I was fine with that, I had gone through everything I could possibly feel about that time. Now I can see he was a dirty, messed up pervert."

Dean looked at Andie hard before he answered.

"I agree with everything you are saying. But you were a grown ass woman. You need to own your fucking actions. Sorry."

He was devastatingly blunt and Andie appreciated that about him.

"You're right," Andie sighed.

"I always am. But talking about Regal is killing the boner in my head. I've finally met someone else who is in an open relationship! That's kind of exciting! Tell me about all the kinky extra marital sex you've had. Any threesomes? Any girl on girl?"

Andie couldn't help laughing.

"My experiences haven't been that exciting. Having an open relationship isn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. Not because my fiancé is a dick about it, he isn't, it was actually his idea. I just can't find appropriate men to do the deed with."

"Oh come on, it can't be difficult when you're dressed like that."

"To pull just anyone, no. But you know I have particular needs now, thanks to you."

"I'm all about spreading the love of hardcore sex," Dean said, spreading his arms ridiculously.

Andie shook her head at him, almost fondly, "I like to have a face to face conversation first, then have sex on a different day."

"No wonder you can't find anyone," Dean scowled.

"Hey!" Andie smacked his arm and she could have sworn the glint in Deans eye showed he'd enjoyed the hit.

"What? You're going about it all the wrong way. If you've arranged to meet a guy he's going to assume it will lead to sex right away. It's just how men's minds work."

"Not all men."

"If you're posting ads on FetLife, then yeah, those are the kinds of men you will meet."

"I guess you're right. God, it sucks telling you you're right. That's twice now in one night. You're like a messiah."

"I think you're misunderstanding the meaning of Messiah, but I'll take it."

"Since when did you get all cultured? You don't even know the difference between prosecco and champagne."

"Fuck off. Anyways, I'm in an open relationship, you're in an open relationship. For the same reasons, basically. Why the fuck are we still sitting here?"

The thought had crossed Andies mind, but he was too dangerous. Even now, even though he looked and was acting so much more mature, by his standards anyway, she wasn't sure she could truly trust him.

"What's stopping you?" he asked when Andie didn't immediately jump him.

"We didn't always have good sex."

Dean nodded, "I know what you mean. But I've learnt a thing or two since then. Safe words being one of those things."

Andie laughed, "wow, that's progress."

"It is."

Dean then leaned in closer to her and said into her ear, "do you still like it as rough as you did then?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was not something she had felt in a long time, she had found that it was only the truly dominant species of man who knew how to use their voice like that.

"Fuck yes."

Dean gave a soft laugh, still right next to her ear, then he drew back.

"Then I'm your man, just for tonight. One last hurrah. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like just what I need."

Both of them seemed to intrinsically know that this could not go further. They had silver screen quality sexual chemistry together, but nothing beyond that. In many ways than either of them cared to admit they were alike, which meant together they assured each others mutual destruction.

"Let me send a message to my other half first. I have to send him a message to let him know what I'm doing, so it's safe and completely consensual for both of us."

"You don't need to explain," Dean said, holding up his hands. "This is gonna sound like something out of a teen high school romcom, but let's send our messages together then it's done and then we both know we can take it upstairs. Okay?"

"Okay, Freddie Prinze Jr."

Dean paused before answering her.

"Do you know how old you sound?"

"He was a teen icon when I was in high school, at least over in the UK."

She cleared her throat when Dean continued to look baffled and looked down at her phone to send a message to her fiancé instead:

_Hey, hope you're enjoying your night. I'm hooking up with someone tonight. It's Dean Ambrose. I've told you about him before. It's a one time only deal. He's married now and also in an open relationship._

Her Fiancé quickly replied.

_I remember the name. You better tell me all the dirty details later. Play safe ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Andie smiled at the message she had just received and was now starting to feel pretty turned on. Knowing her fiancé wanted to hear about it all always made these rare experiences sexier. Dean lifted his ass from the stool to push his own phone back into his pocket then looked at Andie.

"Done?" he asked.

Andie nodded.

"Alright, take that bottle upstairs. We wouldn't want to waste fine champagne now would we?" Dean said with a wink, grabbing the two flutes.

The bartender caught their attention before they went and held out the bill for Dean to sign, but Andie was having none of that. She was about to hand over all control to Dean, this was at least one last thing she could control. She intercepted Dean and quickly scribbled her signature and room number on the bill.

"Feeling flush?" Dean asked.

"In more ways than one," she quipped right back at him.

"Oh man," Dean grinned, then they made their way to the lift.

Andie pressed the number for her floor and Dean didn't question it; he had always been the frugal sort and even though he'd pushed the envelope to this standard of hotel, there was no way he would have paid for the suite Andie had booked.

"You excited?" Dean asked when they got in there.

"You bet, but a little nervous. I can't lie."

"That's exactly how I like my women."

Dean gave a sinister smile then let Andie stew in the lift. Her mind raced with thoughts of what he might do to her tonight. Having had a few drinks they would have both lost any inhibitions they might have. He could take more drink than her but still, he'd probably been drinking all night whilst watching the wrestling.

"So for a safe word, I was thinking 'prosecco'," Andie said as they reached the door to her suite.

"You've chosen that to rib me, haven't you? But yeah, 'prosecco' works," Dean said with an affable chuckle and shrug of his shoulders.

When they got into Andie's room that same affable mood seemed to completely disappear, as she knew it would.

"Put the ice bucket down," Dean ordered unnecessarily.

It was a small thing, but Andie missed those kinds of petty commands. Her fiancé was good at it, but only when he spanked her.

"And take that smirk off your face," he said through gritted teeth after slamming the glasses down next to the bucket.

He then lunged forward and grabbed Andie's face.

"Do you think this is funny?"

He was really close to her and even in her heels Andie still didn't quite reach his height so he could easily stare her down.

"Bitch, I asked you a question," he said, shaking her face.

She loved being called names. Her fiancé knew this, but he was too a nice a guy to bring himself to call her something that degrading.

"A little bit," she replied, not being able to stop herself from pushing him.

"Only a little bit?" he repeated her.

He then moved his hand down her neck to grab her forcibly around her throat.

"Take all of this shit off. Then we will see how funny you find this when you're naked and vulnerable."

He had now pushed her against the doors of the built in wardrobe, which made it creak loudly. Andie struggled to undress with his hand gripping tightly around her neck and his body so close to hers he was almost pressed against her, she guessed that was his intention. When she eventually took off all of her top layers and exposed her breasts to him, she couldn't go any further.

"What about my pants and shoes? I can't bend down to take them off."

"It's okay, they can wait, I like this look," Dean answered.

Dean trailed his free hand between her breasts which were now heaving with Andie's quickening breaths. He cruelly took a nipple between his finger and thumb and pulled on it, he twisted it hard, drawing a cry from her, then smacked the side of her breast sharply when she made the sound.

"Pussy. I don't remember you being such a pussy when I last fucked you. You're gonna take some more titty slapping and you are going to shut the fuck up."

Andie winced, readying herself for the blows. She was glad he had his hand round her throat, pressing down on her windpipe, because it helped to control the sounds of pain she wanted to make as he slapped her breasts all over. He didn't stop until she began to kick against the wardrobe in her heavy heeled boots.

"Aw was that too much?" he said mockingly, "I can help with that."

"Here, cool down," he said and suddenly grabbed the ice bucket, took the bottle out of it and tipped the contents over her red and stinging chest.

Andie yelled loudly. Rose tinted glasses had allowed her to forget how creatively sadistic he could be.

"People are gonna hear us," she panted after recovering from the shock of the contrasting temperature.

"You wish," Dean said, then abruptly grabbed her by her hair and tossed her to the bed.

Andie went to climb onto the bed, but Dean stopped her.

"Nah ah, I want you right here, on your knees."

He shoved her in the thigh with his boot and backed her against the bed so that as she knelt, her feet and butt pressed against the side of the bed.

"That's it," he said.

He then wrapped his fist in her hair and rubbed his groin into her face. He was still completely clothed and the roughness of his jeans rubbed her lips and her sore chest uncomfortably. But feeling that he was rock hard didn't make it all so bad.

"Can you feel what you've done? I know you can't talk so don't even try, just try to nod instead."

He laughed when Andie strained to nod her head against his strong grip.

"You're so good at following instructions. Here's another, when I'm done having fun stopping you breathing I'm gonna make you suck my dick and the only air you get will be when I decide to give you some. This time I'm gonna let you try to kiss my cock to show me you understand. I want to feel your lips pucker."

The situation was ridiculous and Andie wasn't sure why she loved being made to do the most humiliating things, she just did, so she complied and was almost sad when Dean gave her breath back on successful kissing.

"Good, now enjoy oxygen while you have it."

He made short work of unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans just enough to expose his thick, heavy cock. It was as glorious as she remembered it. Every pulsing vein and the smooth head was perfect to Andie. Her mouth was even salivating at the thought of taking him into her mouth once again.

"Hungry, aren't we? You're such a lucky girl, I've got so much for you to eat. Now open your dirty fucking mouth."

Andie obeyed and Dean immediately filled her mouth, he pushed in gently at first, clearly to tease himself as Andie could see his eyes rolling back into his head as he took things slowly. He made an animalistic grunt when he pushed far enough to touch the back of her throat. Andie's mouth was already beginning to ache, having become unused to not controlling a blow job herself.

"Don't you stop. Don't you dare fucking stop. For that, I'm gonna make sure you can't breathe for at least a few minutes."

Andie hadn't realised she had hesitated that much until then. He then entered her mouth again and held his hand in her hair, pushing hard onto the back of her head. When she struggled against him, he entwined both of his hands onto the back of her head, maintaining a firmer grip on her.

"Oh no you don't, I'd rather you suffocate than dare disobey me."

After some time in which Andie truly feared she might pass out he finally let go.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it? Now you can suck my dick like a good girl, without me having to fucking force you."

He cuffed her around the back of her head, making her lips bob against his swollen cock. She took a moment to observe how slippery and wet his cock was from her saliva. It was filthy and luridly hot. She took his cock into her hand and held it at the base by his balls, then slowly moved her tongued over the slit of his cock.

"Jesus Christ," he moaned above her and feeling empowered by this she continued.

Now and then she would push her tongue into the slit, encouraging more pre-cum to slip out. She interspersed this with long, deliberately slow licks along his shaft and only rarely took him into her mouth to rapidly suck on his cock and take him as far into her mouth as she could. Soon, he could not handle anymore.

"Don't stop," he panted, putting his hand onto the back of her head when she went to remove her mouth from around his cock. It took only a few, quick rapid thrusts for him to come down her throat. She immediately swallowed and Dean whimpered when she went to clean up his cock with her tongue.

"Don't. It's sensitive," he laughed.

Andie laughed back and pressed her forehead against his thigh, enjoying this more 'human' side of him.

"Can I have my turn now?" she asked, looking up at him with the best pleading eyes she could make.

"Yes, that was just the beginning. We are going all night. I am going to make you come multiple times."

"You say that like it's a threat."

"Oh it is," Dean grinned.

He then threw off his jacket and completely stripped off all of his clothes, not caring where they landed as he discarded them.

"I think I'm almost recovered," he said as he turned to her fully naked and sure enough his cock which had softened was starting to look ready again.

"How do you do it?" Andie said with begrudging admiration.

"I don't do anything, you do all the hard work. Now take off everything else and pass me your panties."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it," he said.

Andie spent another short moment admiring his naked body in its splendour. She had been wrong about the Michelangelo analogy earlier, Michelangelo could eat his fucking heart out, Deans body was something only God could have put on this earth. She tossed her panties to him, the light fabric of which was much heavier now the juices of her arousal had pooled in them.

"Oh my god I forgot how much you love this," Dean said as he stared at them in wonderment, then held them to his nose for a minute in which he looked as if he was experiencing bliss.

"Take a good smell of your wet fucking pussy too," he said when he was done and brought them to Andie's face, smearing her with her own juices.

"God!" Andie yelled at him, irritably, and pushed his hand away.

He was the only sexual partner she had ever had who could simultaneously disgust her and make her horny as fuck.

"Get on the bed," he then ordered.

"On all fours," he added when Andie scrambled up onto the bed.

He then pulled her ankles, dragging her to the edge of the bed and did something completely unexpected. He pushed down onto Andie's back, making her arch and stick her ass out, then once she was in the correct position, he took a hold of both of her thighs firmly and dragged his tongue greedily over her pussy. Andie gasped at the invasion, his tongue setting alight all the super sensitive nerve endings of her swollen pussy.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked.

"You know what I'm doing, I want to taste you."

He then buried his mouth back into the folds of her pussy. There was no technique, he was just devouring her and his eagerness probably made it some of the best oral sex she'd ever received. She started to ride his face, pushing against him so she could force his tongue to bump against her clit, but he slapped her ass in response and raked his fingers over the area he had just slapped. Andie reached back to hold his head in place when she felt herself reaching orgasm and he dug his fingers painfully into her sides, but Andie didn't care, the pain actually enhanced the experience and she came against his face. He gently bit one of her swollen lips as she did, reminding her who was really in control here. She had a few moments to recover before Dean flipped her onto her back, straddled her and rolled a condom onto his cock.

"I'm so glad you came prepared," he grinned down at her and Andie let out a laugh that he had known exactly where to look in her purse for a condom.

He had the memory of an elephant. As a creature of habit she always had the same wallet, she just bought a newer version when the old one tired out and always kept a condom or two in the same zip compartment. Dean then took a hold of her wrists, held them above her head in one of his hands and took her smoothly, her pussy giving little resistance. Andie screamed at how sensitive she was after having just came and now taking the entirety of him inside her, balls deep. He thrust in and out of her quick and hard a few times before lowering his face to hers to kiss her, Andie could smell her strong scent on him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"How do you taste?" he asked her, pausing and resting his throbbing cock within her to wait for a response.

"Dirty," Andie responded.

"That's a good answer."

He kissed her again, another wet, slippery kiss which overwhelmed Andie's sense of taste and smell, but he soon ended it to get back to pummelling her. He let go of her wrists to place a hand on her face and push it forcibly into the bed, constricting her breathing again. Andie almost felt ready to come again.

"Put your hand round my throat," Andie said.

"I can do better than that," Dean replied and hastily withdrew from her.

Andie caught a glimpse of his gleaming cock before he threw himself, face up, on to bed, he pulled her on top of him and it was clear what he wanted. Andie lowered herself agonisingly slowly on top of him. He groaned loudly beneath her as she rose up slightly to begin to fuck him, but then he clasped his hand round her throat as she'd asked him to and he clapped the other over her mouth. Dean did all the fucking then, rendering her body completely limp like a dolls as he bounced her up and down on his cock.

"Yes, that's it," he said as Andie's body shook helplessly with another orgasm.

She opened her eyes once she'd rode the wave to look at Deans face. His eyes were tightly screwed shut and he was too was coming again, only he pinched her nostrils too to help him along. A part of Andie feared that he might cause her to asphyxiate but he seemed to let go just in time, just before it started to get too much for her. She rested her head briefly on his sticky chest and relaxed a little, letting her body reach its normal resting state, along with his. Then she flung herself onto the bed and lay next to him.

"Did you like that?" she said after a few moments in which neither said a thing and stroked her hand up his clammy thigh to his cock which was no longer standing to attention.

She knew it was a stupid question but she liked hearing her partners say they had nevertheless. He laughed.

"Fuck yeah, but I can't go again, leave the little man alone."

Andie sniggered then rolled onto her front to come face to face with him.

"You know, you're not as crazy as I remember," she said, teasingly.

His eyes widened and he raised his hand lazily to slap her which Andie flinched at but the blow never came.

"Nah, I've calmed down. A lot. I'm getting too old for this shit. But if I didn't hit you enough, we can arrange to do this again and there will be plenty more hitting."

"No, I liked it. The ice bucket was inspired. But now I'm very sore. I'm talking about my pussy and my boobs."

Dean sighed exaggeratedly.

"You're such a whino. There's always a problem with you. But thankfully this is the most expensive fucking hotel in the world and I'm sure I can find some fancy magic lotion for you."

"You're such a gent."

"Ah it's an excuse for me to touch your titties. But after this play time is over. I'm going back to my room and you're gonna stay in here."

For somebody who claimed to be too old Dean sprung from the bed in quite a sprightly way, made his way to the bathroom and quickly returned with a bottle of the freebie body lotion nice hotels always supplied.

"This will be cold," Dean warned before he squirted a good sized dollop onto Andie's chest.

She screeched at the sudden cold.

"Fuck! I thought you were gonna rub me better, not deep freeze me again!"

"All in good time," he responded and lowered his eyes to stare at her breasts as if they were mesmerising.

He slowly rubbed in the cream and Andie couldn't deny that his firm, yet slow and languid rubs were soothing. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation of his big hands massaging her breasts and now and then her nipples sliding between his fingers. Andie could feel herself slipping into a sex induced coma, but she didn't do anything to try to fight it.

* * *

Next thing Andie knew she'd woken up fairly early for a day off. Her phone that had somehow ended up on the bedside table read 07:13. Underneath it she noticed there was a piece of the hotels stationary which had a number and note scribbled on it:

_That's the best rough sex I've had in a long time. Hope you don't mind me moving your phone, wanted to make sure you saw my note._

_I know I said this was a 'last hurrah', but ring me when you can hook up again._

Andie added the number to her contacts then wasted no time in ringing her Fiancé to give him all the dirty details.


End file.
